Memories Within Thy Song
by Louise24Zoldyck
Summary: “You're a fairy that holds dreams, right? Granting a wish is something that must come easy on you. ” "Really?" NeaxRoad: just a bunch of snippets.


#1

A tune rumbles on his throat. The urge to play overcome his senses as he found himself walking towards his secret room. The secret door opens up, and there he found himself facing his old windowless room. It looks like it hasn't been used for a long time with mountains of dirty music sheets and dust gathered at every part.

He trudge inside, carefully.

The first note hits his thirsty soul after his trembling finger hovered and touch the white glistening keys of his very own piano. The tune reverberated inside the closed room and he knew by heart that something is wrong with the first note, but he keeps silent about it and continues playing his instrument.

Another finger dashes towards the pearly white keys creating a sensual tune on it's wake, and for some moments he persists on playing. It gains better than the previous one and it made his chest roll in anticipation and yearning. It didn't take too long for him to become engross once again... in his music. Yet, the melody he keeps on playing is sorrowful and almost grieving; A once powerful song but now becomes lonely and solemn , lulling anyone who can hear it to a sad sleep. And for him, it speaks of what his heart desires but cannot acquire and say. A silent wish he wouldn't get to achieve.

#2

The tasteless wind bellowed across the wheat fields, scattering both the fresh and old leaves around in a monotonous dance; and touch his skin with the silent whispers of unclear words on his ear.

Nea D. Campbell, that was a name given to him by his Foster mother, Katherina, somewhere along the time that she found them. Doubts swirls on his mind about her but he let it sleep on the back of his mind,not yet ready for that revelation. Instead of mulling over about that certain topic, he glued his eyes to the unrhythmic waltz of the reeling stalks in the daylight. But, having a teenage mind, he becomes bored eventually that he once again paid it no attention.

His lazy and brown eyes drifted into the bleak sky in the horizon as it slowly gained its speed towards where he is. The endless blue sky was turned into a black vast of gloom as the rain slowly pelts down on him. The firmament burst open and poured out it's own frustration and despondency upon him. Along with it, a spiral of a sudden sharp pain slashed through his chest, like a blade slicing his flesh. It was overpowering him and he inhaled deeply to catch his breathing.

"What is this?" He asked, sounding so strained and weary all of a sudden.

' you might not get out of it, Nea. '

' that's the least you can do for me. '

' but... '

'Please, just this once. '

Memories resurfaced back on the forefront of his mind and at that moment he knows why he was on that realm. And as memories flood his mind, the heaven's tears turn into blades and pierces his soul. Anguish filled his swelling heart as darkness slowly engulfed him as he leaves the fragment of his. . .dreams.

#3

"So, how was your trip, Nea?"

A childish voice inquired beside him the first time he came back on his senses once again. He realized he wasn't alone in the room that has only been lithe with different floating candles.

He grumbles against his sore throat. His head pounded on with a pain akin to a hungover.

"'M fine."

He answered just before his eyelids flutter open; before he can see her.

His vision were blurred, but there is no mistaken her small dainty form hovering beside his bed.

Her serene voice drew his attention once more.

"Can you move your muscles,Nea?"

"I'm fine, Road. Everything is in my control."

"Really?"

She asked with a distant jest.

"Really." He confirmed.

"If that's so, then I'll leave you on your thoughts now, Nea." He heard her shuffling through her chair and padded almost to the door. A click resounded faintly, and before she can step out of the room, she speaks in a mildly irritating tone back.

"I guess I'll see you around. "

#4

It was Road's doing. He realized soon enough before strolling around the ark, trying to find her. His head aches as badly as he thought he'd get after a serious hangover. He strolled around but before he contracted the entrance of her favorite place in the ark, she appears before him, almost giving him a heart attack, eyes glinting with mischief as always.

"How is it? Did you feel anything while you're at it? "

"nothing really important. I guess, just the constant pounding in my head after I return. "

Silence engulfed the pair while they walk side by side with each other. Nea thought, she's upset because her ability didn't help him at all, although it was her who insisted it can help him with whatever it is his trying to plot on. He smiles, obliviously.

"you know, Road, I think you're ability is very unique and important. "

"Why are you saying that? You don't need to feel sorry for me, you know. "

Spot on! As always, she can really discern something so trivial easily. Such fearsome instinct of hers.

He only continues to follow either her or his own two feet to wherever it(she) leads him.

After a short walk around, they stopped at the tower which is overlooking the street of their home.

"if you'd give me another chance, would you try it again? "

He stared at her eyes and saw the vulnerability behind them. Her ability is her pride and for him to crash it austerely is unforgivable.

"I guess...," He said and added something just to tease her. "If you learn to bake some good cookies that is. "

#5

"Nea! Welcome back! "

It was her. Cheerful as always. And here he was, with a gloomy expression on his face. She may have notice it because she promptly stopped a few centimeters from him, without her usual welcome back hug. He didn't care. He was so pissed off ever since he returned, that she barely appears in his thought. But if he didn't care, she did. Since she also returned from her own mission, She seeks his presence then.

"What happened, Nea? How's your mission? "

She inquired, worried for him.

Instead of answering her, he stares down at her disquieted violet eyes. She becomes frightened at his frosty gaze but she stood her ground.

"Nea...? "

She called out. He remains undisturbed and fear slightly clawed their hands on her chest, evaporating every happy thoughts on her mind and soul. It was the same as before, when she looks at him while he was spacing out or angry. Nea always made her feel tiny and vulnerable. Despite of the fact that she hated to admit it. When she stares at his cold blooded eyes, she despises it but not enough to completely hate him because of it.

"Road... Will you walk with me to my room? "

He outlandishly requested. Which takes her by surprise. She can only nod in return when he begun to walk into the direction of his secret piano room, where he hang out every time he feels dark emotions. She sighs and followed him.

#6

"What happened in your mission, Nea? "

She asked after awhile of trailing behind him. His cold aura freezes her every time she stared at his back. It feels like he has been in a different dimension than her. Which is frightening, nonetheless.

"I want to tell you something important, Road but we need to be out of the earshot for anyone to hear, or for even Wisely's peering demon eye. "

After he whispered those words, her heart started to beat frantically, as if warning her of something unbearable.

She remains silent as they weaved their way into the center of the Ark. Her heart pounded loudly on her chest that she can even hear it resounding on her ears, when they arrived at his doorstep.

Without muttering anything, the door slid open from what was known to be an empty walls between the living and the dining room. He only closed his eyes and maybe recited some unknown magic words for it to happen. Much like her own ability to conjure her door.

She shakes her head. Nea is far more powerful to be taken lightly.

"Nea, what is it? "

Now that it seems they were away from prying eyes, Nea's loosened a bit that his expression holds no tension now at all. He sighs in relief and sat down slumping at the nearest chair in his sight. The dark and frightening aura that once engulfed him seems to have fade away, too.

"you know, Road... I have a wish I want you to grant me. "

Eyes widened, she exasperatedly whispered.

"What are you talking about, Nea?! "

He smirked, as though teasing her.

"You're a fairy that holds dreams, right? Granting a wish is something that must come easy to you. "

"You're kidding right? My ability doesn't come in that extent. "

"Really? I wonder. "

"Anyway, what really happens in your mission? "

She asked, wary to change the subject of their discussion that make her uneasy.

"If you want to know, then grant me one of my wish, witch. "

He stated smirking, seemingly enjoying her displeasure.

Which isn't like him.

#7

"She greatly believes in you, Nea. I just don't understand why you want to disappoint her, that's all. "

"I'm not disappointing anyone. I never told her to believe me. She does it herself. "

"That's because she loves you. Your friendship is much more precious to her than your betrayal. "

Nea glared back at Wisely.

"That's not my concern, is it? "

Wisely grimly smiles.

"No. Not really... But I wish you had seen how dear you are to her before its too late. "

"I know. But you see, we're not supposed to fall in love with each other. "

The white haired demon eye ability user twitches at his words. As though he is, for the very first time, notices what his opponent was implying.

#8

"you're a liar, Nea. "

Road spat out, a hiss came from the back of her throat as she glared with menacing eyes at the dark silhouette of her cherished friend.

"you only used me, didn't you?"

Nea betrayed her trust when he started a civil war in their family. Did he had forgotten his promise already? The promises that he sprouted in front of her, and of the Millennium Earl… was it all a lie?

Frustration keeps eating at her heart and soul, reminding her of the time when she first awaken as a Noah. The agony and suffering she had to endure together with the oppressing and terrible memories that come with it wasn't as much pain inflicting to her heart than Nea's outward and unwavering desire to fulfill his own wish. His betrayal seems genuine, however a part of herself wouldn't even recognize it. Some parts of herself still believes him, however crazy his actions were. She has the most desire to forgive him, even if it is stupid.

Road looks up his own golden eyes, silently reflecting her pathetic image with a glare and a bloody sword struck to her chest. She's barely clinging to her own life but she stubbornly refuses to let go. Seeing the fire on her eyes hasn't died up yet, Nea smirks to himself.

"What if I am, Road? Will you hate me, now?"

On his tone of voice, she couldn't recognize him anymore. He sounds madder than he had been since he started the inside attack.

A smile, as much as she can muster up, appears to her lips.

"is that what you want me to feel, Nea? When you asked me to aid you in your battles, you said it is to protect our family."

Answers. That's all she needed to hear from him. Answers which comes from deep within his locked up heart. She wanted to pry it open, the walls that hides the answers to every questions she had. She wants to talk to him, honestly…without the shackles that binds them. And Nea really give her one, albeit it didnt really was her desired answer to hear.

"you're nothing but a pawn to me, my dear sister. You should stay that way... "

He stated without blinking.

"I... "

"you'll die by my hand, Road. That I promise you."

A big glacier of ice struck and messed up her heart. It was unbearable compared to the external wound she acquired from her battles. Enough to breaks her into pieces.

"Thank you, Nea. I…really…didn't have...any strength...to...continue... I guess, it's...goodbye,... Huh? "

Blood drips on the corner of her lips while she speaks. Nea only stared at her with eyes that doesn't flicker or held any emotion at all.

She heave a sigh as she finally starts to let things go on her end.

"I...am really, grateful... I'm able to...met you, Nea... "

#9

It will hurt. His heart still aches whenever those memories came back on his mind. It is still refuses to get away even though he has no intention of finding a redemption to what he did. His heart would sometimes waver and doubt his decisions many years ago; would ,for a split moment, desires to turn back time when he was still able to freely choose his happiness and not be driven only by his promise to his twin brother. Although he didn't have regrets on his own will to sacrifice his Noah Family, still whenever he remembers her and their very memories together, sometimes he wishes he can still meet her again to offer her to be by his side. It's only when he had died in the arms of the Earl did he realized how much he regretted not being able to convey the emotions deeply rooted inside of his heart. And every day, it burns like acid to his own heart.


End file.
